Valentine's Day
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: A collection of fluffy, cheesy oneshots. Sorry if they suck. I'm sick, but felt in a lovey-dovey mood. SalQueen-Lightning and Sally run into difficulty when trying to come up with a creative name. Malley-It's Valentine's Day, and He still owes her that first date. Dalice-He can't get sick, he's a doctor for heaven's sake! But Alice says otherwise. Love is in the air!
1. Chapter 1

Cheesy Oneshot time!

Sorry if these kinda suck. I'm pretty sick and not as great a writer when I am, but I wanted to write fluff. :)

Disney/Pixar Owns Cars

Chapter 1~ A Rose By Any Other Name~

LightningxSally

Lightning woke up early on February fourteenth and he quickly got dressed and walked outside. There was a chill of morning in the air, but the sun was beginning to rise over the canyon. He locked the front door, and then made his way across town. Flo waved to him from the cafe, Luigi and Guido called a 'good morning', and Red quickly rushed to Lightning with a bouquet of flowers. Red blushed. "For Sally." He whispered.

"Thanks, Red." Lightning said, accepting the bouquet and walking towards Doc's clinic. He walked inside, the double doors swinging behind him.

Doc was already up, and he smiled at Lightning from his desk. Alice sat nearby Doc, her hand resting on his. "Good morning, Lightning." She said.

"Hey." Lightning smiled. "Um which room-"

"Number seven." Doc replied.

Alice stood up. "Let me get you a vase for those flowers." She said. A few moments later she came back with a small, pink vase and placed the flowers in it. "There you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Lightning said, carefully taking the vase, then walked towards the hallway. Opening door number seven, he walked inside. He saw that Sally was asleep. Lightning set the vase on the nightstand, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently ran his fingers through his wife's hair, and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Hey..." She whispered.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said softly, taking her hand in his. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, all things considered." Sally answered with a little smile. "My hand hurts, so the faster they take this IV out, the better."

Lightning smiled sympathetically and kissed her again. He looked up when a squeaky little cry was heard from the bassinet on the other side of the bed. Lightning stood up and walked over, then smiled down at his daughter, carefully lifting her. "Hey, sweetie." He crooned, letting her grasp his finger. He sat down again on the edge of the bed, smiling at his two favorite girls.

Sally slowly sat up, wincing slightly, but then propped up on the pillows. "Stickers, she needs a name."

Lightning nodded. "Well... Let's see... She was born at two this morning... Valentine's day." He grinned. "How about a flower name?"

Sally shook her head. "No... I don't really like flower names that much." She said.

The baby began to fuss and squirm. "Shhh..." Lightning soothed. "We'll think of a name for you, honey."

"What do you think of... Juliet?" Sally asked, looking down at their baby's red curls green eyes that matched her own. "She looks like a Juliet."

Lightning winced. "I don't really like that name..." He thought for a few minutes. "I have an idea... Why don't we name her after you?"

"NO." Sally said firmly. "And I don't think we should name her after an element either, 'Lightning'."

Lightning's face colored. "Well... What about... Elisha?"

"No... That's not quite it." Sally said. "Here... Let me hold her."

Lightning set the baby in the his wife's arms, and Sally grinned down at her. "Good morning." She said, caressing her daughter's cheek. She placed a kiss on the baby's curly head. Sally looked back up at her husband. "What about Angelina?"

"Uh-uh." Lightning replied, shaking his head. "Why don't we name her something unique?"

"Such as?" She asked, rocking the baby back and forth.

"I don't know... Umm... Lisette? Maxine? Roxanne?"

"No, no, and no."

"Giselle?"

"No."

"Myra?"

"No."

"Elaine?"

"No."

"Riley?"

"No..." Sally sighed. "Stickers, let's just keep thinking."

That night, Alice walked into the room to see the young couple grinning broadly. "You finally came up with a name?" Alice asked.

Lightning and Sally smiled. "Yep."

"Well?" She asked.

They looked down at their baby girl, then back up at Alice. "Valentine."

* * *

Its so cute! Little Val McQueen. :D

Please review, even though it sucked... (/•_•) *facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Their First Date

MaterxHolley

Holley smiled and smoothed out her purple skirt. It was Valentine's Day, and she and Mater were about to go on their first date. Holley had asked where they were going, but Mater would not say. He told her it was a surprise.

A knock on the door made Holley grin, and she rushed to open it. Mater stood there, a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. "For you." He said with a smile, handing her the bouquet.

Holley grinned. "Thank you, dear. They're beautiful."

After placing them in a vase on the table, Holley followed Mater out the door. They walked to Mater's tow truck, and Mater opened the door for her. Holley giggled. "Thank you."

Mater smiled at her. "I'm tryin to be gentleman-like tonight. I never did have a date before." He said as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well you're doing marvelously." She replied.

Mater put the key in the ignition and started the truck... Or tried to. After three tries, it wouldn't start. Mayer looked over at Holley. "It won't start..."

She smiled. "Well lets just take my car, dear." She said.

Mater got out of the car and ran around to the other side, opening the door for her and holding her hand as she climbed out.

They got into her car, and began to drive. As he drove, Mater looked over at Holley, who was gazing out the window. She was so beautiful. Her brown, wavy hair fell around her shoulders, and her jade eyes were shining brightly. The little diamond and amethyst necklace that Mater had given her the last time she visited was around her neck. Mater reached over and took her hand. She smiled over at him.

They drove in silence, until suddenly POP! Holley shrieked as the whole left side of the car tilted down. Mater quickly turned off the car and got out, looking at the damage. "It's got a flat tire, Hol." He told her. "Do you have a spare?"

Holley got out of the car and walked to the trunk. "Yeah there's a spare in here-" Her face fell. "No. That WAS the spare."

They looked at each other helplessly for a moment, then Mater reached in his pocket. "Oh, dang... I forgot my cell phone, Hol."

Holley reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Oh no... Mine is out of battery."

Needless to say, they were stuck. They say down beside the road together. "Holley," Mater started, "Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"Why are you a spy?" He asked.

She hesitated a moment. "Well, Mater... Because I enjoy it. The thrill of stopping criminals, and handling government secrets... The rush you get when you catch masterminds red-handed... I enjoy it."

He nodded. "Okay. I see."

"Why do you ask?" She said curiously.

Mater paused, and looked deep into her eyes. "Because... I worry about you, Holley... Every time you leave on a mission... I get scared... That you won't come back."

"Mater." Holley said, returning his gaze, "That's sweet of you to say that... But I promise you, I try to be safe on each mission."

They sat together in silence until about twenty minutes later, Finn drove by, and stopped when he saw them. "Oh, hello, you two." He said, climbing out of the car. "Need a lift?"

"Please." Holley answered.

Mater told Finn where to take them, and after thirty minutes, they arrived. It was a beautiful, very fancy restaurant. Finn told them he'd be back to get them in a little while, and then he drove away to call a tow truck for Holley's car.

Mayer took Holley's hand in his and they walked to the front of the restaurant. But they were met with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your reservation ended an hour ago, and we had to give your table away." The restaurant employee told them.

Mater looked at Holley across the little table in McDonald's. She was sipping a chocolate milkshake after finishing a nutritious dinner of a double cheeseburger and large fries. She smiled at him. "It's been a long time since I ate here. Watching my figure and all. So even though we couldn't eat at the nice restaurant, this was nice." She said, looking at him lovingly.

He grinned. "Well... I'm glad it was alright... Though I woulda liked to take you to that nice place..."

"Aww, it's quite alright, dear." She said reassuringly.

"But... Holley, I never... See, I never took anyone on a date before... And I wanted it to be perfect... Cause, well, I really like you, Hol..."

Holley placed her hand on his. "Mater, I've been on lots of dates before... But you know why I never stayed with any of those men? Because they never showed me the way that you did tonight, how much they cared."

And Holley leaned across the table and kissed his cheek, leaving him very red in the face.

"Well dadgum, I guess it wasn't such a bad date after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ I *achoo! Cough! Cough cough!* Love *sniffle* *cough!* You too.

DocxAlice

* * *

Her husband's cough was Alice's first clue. She turned sharply in her desk chair. "What was that coughing?"

Doc shrugged. "Allergies." He replied. "I accidentally stirred up some dust."

It was morning on February fourteenth, the day famous for romance. Wouldn't you know, a cough isn't very attractive?

Doc began coughing again, doubling over. Alice raised her eyebrows in concern and question. "Hon, are you sure-"

"Alice, we've been through this. I am a doctor. I do not get sick." He told her.

Alice looked at him suspiciously. "I'm watching you..."

Doc chuckled and then left to do paperwork. It wasn't long before Alice heard him start coughing again. This time deeper, and he also sneezed some. Alice rolled her eyes and went into his office.

"Dusty paperwork?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He nodded. "Yeup... Darn this paperwork."

"James Hudson..."

"Ally..."

She walked over to his desk and he stood up and began backing up against the wall as she approached him. Alice set her hand on his forehead. "James! You're burning up!"

He chuckled. "Man, this is one heck of an allergy season."

She looked at him sternly. He sighed. "But, Alice, I-"

She grabbed him by the wrist. "Don't you 'but, Alice' me. Come on. You need to get in bed."

"I'm NOT sick!" He exclaimed, then began coughing again.

"Bed. NOW." She said firmly.

Doc sighed, defeated.

Alice placed the covers over him, as he was now shivering.

"Ally..." He started, "Come on... I don't need to rest. I'm fine. And it's Valentine's Day... I was going to take you out to dinner..."

"You DO need rest, and we can go out another time." Alice said. She took his hand in hers. "Honey, please. Rest so you can get better... Please."

He sighed. "Okay..."

She stood up and turned out the lights. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while." She said, then closed the door.

Alice sat at her office desk, thinking. He'd really been looking forward to their dinner together. She wondered what she could do. And then, it hit her.

That evening, Doc was still resting in bed, and a there was a knock on the door. Alice walked inside, wearing pajamas, and carrying a tray. "Feeling better?" She asked.

He propped up on the pillows. "A little bit... Um, why are you in your pajamas?"

Alice grinned. "What's the use of a romantic dinner together if I don't dress up?"

"What are you talking about-" He began to ask, but then he saw just what she was up to. She set the tray down, and on it there were two bowls of chicken soup, tall wine glasses filled with ginger ale, and two candlesticks that Alice lit, and their soft glow filled the room.

"Aww... Sweetie, this is amazing." Doc said, taking her hand.

They ate their dinner together in romantic silence, and then Alice smiled. "I love you, dear."

He smiled. "I *achoo! Cough! Cough cough!* Love *sniffle* *cough!* You too."

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S, EVERYONE! Thanks for takin time to read this terribly written fluff!


End file.
